Vacaciones por placer PL
by Telmythe
Summary: ONE-SHOT,Femslash Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown


Para Parvati Patil las vacaciones era algo maravilloso. Algo que solo pasaba un par de veces al año y que había que aprovechar y disfrutar. Para Lavender Brown las vacaciones, en concreto estas que acababan de empezar, serian una tortura.

¿En que hora se te ocurrió que ir juntas de vacaciones seria una gran idea? ¿Por qué pensabas que seria genial disfrutar la compañía de Parvati? Se preguntaba Lavender. Porque lo es, porque lo pasas genial en su compañía y porque no quieres pasar un verano entero sin verla, por eso. Ella misma se podía responder sus cuestiones.

Los primeros días habían trascurrido con normalidad. Ambas compartían una cabaña frente del mar en el lugar paradisíaco donde habían elegido pasar una semana. Desayunaban juntas, luego iban de compras, se bañaban en el mar y charlaban hasta el atardecer jugando en la arena, pero lo peor sin duda era la noche, cuando salían de fiesta y Parvati era el centro de atención. De tan solo tres días en dos de ellos se demoró al volver a casa y ella había que tenido que volver a la cabaña sola tras perderla entre la multitud de la fiesta.

Tan solo quedaban dos días de vacaciones, Parvati parecía pasarlo de maravilla pero Lavender sufría en silencio pues había empezado a sentir una extraña atracción que la llevaba a pasarse mucho rato contemplándola y veía en estos días festivos su oportunidad de confesarse con la que había sido su amiga desde primer curso, desde el primer día, desde que el sombrero seleccionador aclamó "Gryffindor".

"Solo quedan dos días" se dijo Lavender al despertar esa mañana. Abrió los ojos y buscó a su compañera de habitación con la mirada, cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Desayunó sola y se vistió con un bonito vestido floreado, salió de la cabaña tras dejarle una nota a Parvati para que la leyera a su regreso.

No había dado más de tres pasos fuera de la casa cuando la vió. Estaba tomando el sol en la pequeña playa frente la cabaña que prácticamente solo era accesible para ellas. Y eso no era todo…¡¡Hacia topless!! Tan solo sus grandes gafas de sol y una pulsera dorada a modo de complemento.

Parvati que pareció sentir su presencia miró hacia ella y la llamó para que se acercara.

Si no lo hacia pensaría que Lavender estaba enfadada con ella así que la chica rubia obedeció y se acerco, pudiendo contemplar de cerca los pechos de su joven compañera. Se encontraba bellísima, era toda una belleza salvaje. Puede parecer extraño, pero en todos los años que había compartido habitación no se habían visto desnudas. Si en ropa interior pues a veces compartían probador porque a ambas les fascina la moda.

-Lav, este sitio es estupendo creo que pasare el día aquí tomando el sol-Parvati parecía muy animada- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer tu?

-Yo…en realidad…-dudó un poco- no tenia nada pensado, pensé que podíamos ir a hacer turismo por la isla, ya sabes, ir de tiendas..pero nada en especial...

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Por qué no te quedas entonces aquí? Debes volver con un mejor tono de piel Lav, ya verás que caras de envidia se les queda al resto cuando nos vean llegar con nuestra nueva ropa y tan bronceadas. Sobretodo ese vestido tuyo, el amarillo, te sienta fantástico.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo, voy a por mi bikini…Parv, enseguida regreso

-eh!-Parvati la agarró del brazo y la miró por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-He dicho tomar el sol, no bañarnos, boba…podamos compartir la toalla, es lo bastante grande

Mi desconcierto era total y debí reflejarlo en mi cara porque subió sus gafas de sol y me pregunto si estaba bien, cosa a la que no respondí. Entonces se levantó, se acercó a mí jalándome del vestido hacia arriba. Quedé tan sorprendida por la reacción de la morena que no hice ni el más mínimo movimiento para oponerme. De repente estaba allí mostrando mis pechos pues para ese vestido no solía usar sostén, debajo solo llevaba un tanga.

Parvati lo tomó con naturalidad y señalo la toalla, así que la rubia decidió simular tranquilidad e hizo lo propio tumbándose a su lado. Mirando de reojo Lavender contemplaba el cuerpo de su compañera con un nudo en el estomago y un cosquilleo más abajo. Se sobresaltó cuando Parvati le dijo que necesitaría crema y diligente le pidió que se volteara para podérsela dar.

Como una suave tortura la crema fue extendida con suavidad por las manos de la morena por toda la espalda. Lavender abrió muchos los ojos al sentir que su mejor amiga también prestaba atención a sus nalgas descubiertas y las cubría con crema solar.

-Ya está-dijo finalmente a lo que la rubia ni fue capaz de articular respuesta.- voltea de nuevo…

Temblando como un flan giré y pude mirarla a la cara, volvió a echar crema en una de sus manos y la repartió luego frotando las dos. Yo no sabia que pretendía hasta que se coloco sobre mi, con una de sus piernas a cada lado y subió las manos cremosas por mi estomago. Mi corazón parecía querer escapar por mi boca y mi respiración también se hizo notar pues mis pechos comenzaron a subir y a bajar a un ritmo bastante rápido.

Si Parvati lo notó no dijo nada y sus manos siguieron untando la crema con pausa…llegado un punto y con ambas manos bordeo el contorno de mis pechos y apretó desde abajo, no tuve otra que emitir un gemido que esta vez si estoy segura notó pues repitió la operación para después untar en crema mis senos en movimientos circulares. Cuando hubo acabado dio un toquecito a ambos pezones con un dedo y me miró repitiendo su "ya está". Entonces sacando mi lado Gryffindor la atraje hacia mí por la nuca y la bese con furia.

Besé y mordí sus labios con fiereza, sacando mi lengua con destreza para entrar en su boca. Tan sumida estaba en el beso que tardé en apreciar que ella me correspondía y que enseguida nuestras lenguas se batían en una dura batalla que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder.

Agarró mi cara con ambas manos y volteamos para quedar yo sobre ella, tomamos aire, ambas mareadas por lo que acababa de acontecer.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?-me preguntó recuperando el aliento

-No-contesté fuera de mí

-Yo tampoco-sonrió

Comenzó a moverse bajo mi cuerpo yo sin saber muy bien que hacer hice lo propio y decidimos dejarnos llevar por la intuición. Nuestros pechos se rozaban, se frotaban, nuestras caderas comenzaron a chocar mientras de nuestras bocas solo salían jadeos incontrolados de quien está disfrutando sobremanera. Pensar que era su amiga solo conseguía excitarla más.

Se mordieron los labios durante largo rato, luego Parvati se movió tomando la iniciativa. Bocabajo esperó que la rubia se subiera encima y le tendió el bote de crema. --Yo también necesito mi protección.

Lavender, confiada y juguetona echo crema por la espalda de su amiga, tumbándose luego encima y aplicándole un masaje con sus senos por la espalda. La morena parecía fuera de si y eso le encantaba. Luego hizo que se pusiera de nuevo bocaarriba y dejando la crema de lado empezó a jugar con su lengua. Humedeció los pezones de su compañera que jadeaba de gusto a cada lametazo.

La lujuria se había apoderado por completo de ellas. Parvati subió su pierna dejando la rodilla entre las piernas de su amiga presionando con suavidad ante lo que Lavender abrió mucho los ojos. Parvati podía sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba la chica bajo su tanga, era una sensación muy extraña acabar de descubrir que podía tener ese efecto en ella.

Se incorporaron, quedando las dos de rodillas en la toalla, examinándose. Los pechos de Lavender eran más grandes al menos dos tallas de los de Parvati, aunque los de ella también eran bastante voluptuosos y firmes, además sus pezones eran más grandes, bastante grandes y morenos sin embargo los de la rubia eran sonrosados y más pequeños.

Esta vez Parvati volvió a acercarse y presionando sus pechos comenzó a besarla hundiendo las manos en el cabello rubio. Lavender le correspondía con toda la boca con un beso muy apasionado. Creía que no podía más, iba a explotar por tanta presión y hormigueo, estaba tan húmeda….así que decidió que tenia que tocarse ya y bajó la mano hasta dentro de su tanga. De repente Parvati la asió por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza mostrando su bella sonrisa y volviendo a sacar su mano, se colocó a la espalda y oprimió sus senos contra su compañera. Sus manos agarraron su cintura con caricias y jugaron con el tanguita. Cuando Lavender pensaba que pronto acabaría su sufrimiento Parvati lamió su cuello, su escote y frente a ella abrió mucho la boca dejando ver en su mirada un toque travieso y succionó su seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con una mano.

Los gemidos de placer de ambas se mezclaban resonando por la playa. Los pezones endurecidos de ambas chocaban cuando intentaban juntar sus caderas. Parvati reía y Lavender se mordía los labios.

Por fin Parvati decidió abandonar su tormento, coló su mano entre el estomago de las dos y la metió bajo la tela que cubría a Lavender. Le susurró cosas al oído mientras acariciaba con lentitud, preguntándole donde le gustaba más que la tocara a lo que Lavender solo respondía con gemidos más intensos cuando Parvati se aproximaba.

Finalmente y cuando las dos estaban comenzando a sudar Parvati penetro con un dedo al que le siguió otro llevando al colapso a la rubia que no aguantó mucho rato de tortura y lo dio todo quedando exhausta sobre la toalla.

Se contemplaron en silencio, acariciándose los rostros, besándose en el cuello…

Tras un rato de calma cuando Parvati creía que todo había dado por terminado y había recuperado su posición para tomar el sol, Lavender se interpuso entre el sol y Parvati, haciéndole sombra, ante lo que la morena tuvo que mirarla. Cuando hizo esto su amiga agarró sus caderas y le bajó hasta las rodillas el bikini, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya había separado sus piernas y besaba sus muslos y las ingles. Parvati aullaba y se retorcía repitiendo un "Lav-Lav-Lav" que nunca le volvería a sonar igual después de aquello. Lavender le iba a devolver con creces todo el placer recibido, pues quien sabe si seria su ultima oportunidad…

Solo quedaba un día más de vacaciones, luego se distanciarían antes de reencontrarse en Septiembre en Hogwarts. Tal vez esto solo fuera a suceder una vez, porque para Parvati las vacaciones son algo maravilloso y hay que divertirse, para Lavender estas vacaciones nunca se olvidarían, después de todo estas vacaciones habían acabado muy bien…de lo que ninguna tenia duda es de que, de cualquier modo, siempre serian mejores amigas.

*******

Bueno, jeje, aquí cuelgo uno de mis fics mas hot de la pareja que me gusta bastante. Espero reviews y subo mas one shot que tengo se esta pareja. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
